


won't let you get away with that one

by djxrxn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consequences, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Sex, Punishment, Self-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, like one spank, yikes sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn
Summary: prompt-list used is from @killmybadthoughts on tumblr!You get on Boba Fett's last nerve when you tag along on a bounty.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	won't let you get away with that one

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi. so this fic is... WELL ITS A THING. anyways, this is another request using a prompt from @killmybadthoughts on tumblr. this isn't what i normally write (content-wise or character-wise) but enjoy!

**72: “We’re in public, you know.” // 81: “Do you like it when I touch you like that?”**

The alley was dingy - narrow, and dirty, and barely able to accommodate a single person, let alone two. That didn’t really matter to Boba, who had shoved you through the back door of the cantina and into the small passage.

“What the fuck,” he hissed through his voice modular, “were you trying to accomplish in there?”

You almost tripped over your feet backing away from Boba. “I-I didn’t, I w-wasn’t-”

“Did you really think you’d get anywhere by trying to give me a handjob under a fucking table, girlie?” Boba took a step, and he was already looming over you, his gloved hand snapping out to hold your jaw in a durasteel grip. 

“I-”

“What are our rules,” his voice was low, barely louder than a low snarl. “When I let you come on bounties - what are they?”

Your heart felt like it was going to burst out of your chest - you stared into the black void of his visor, trying to think of something to say, trying to think of anything. 

“No- no touching you, wh-when you’re talking about business.” Your voice was shaking, you were tripping over your words, not quite sure why they wouldn’t come up. You knew the rules - you knew them well enough to break them, didn’t you? 

“No grabbing at me like a child when we’re in a cantina and I’m looking for the bounty,” he corrected. “You know better.”

In a small act of defiance, you looked past his helmet and out of the alley. Someone walked by quickly, and a sick feeling settled in your stomach. There were people walking past. Someone at any moment could see you -

His hand moved from your jaw to your throat, squeezing your airway until you’re gasping for air. You held his wrist, trying to pry it back slightly. 

“Are paying attention to me?” He bumped his helmet against your forehead roughly. “Do you need me to remind you who is in charge?” 

You swallowed and managed to shake your head in his tight grasp. His grip on your throat lessened, the oxygen you finally had again was almost dizzying. Your eyes were still fluttering when he spun you around and shoved you against the wall.

His helmet grazed against your ear as he leaned in close to you. “ **Do you actually like it when I touch you like this?** ”

You made a little choking noise, not quite able to tell him that there was a small part of you that enjoyed how rough Boba could be, how mean he was at times. 

“No,” he cooed, mocking you. “You like it when I’m sweet, don’t you?”

You liked that too. When he held you close to his chest, when he gave you little praises and soft kisses, when he took his time to taste you -

“Answer me.”

“I do - “ You finally found your voice - it came out fragile and cracked. “I like it when you’re sweet.”

He let out a soft hum. You felt shuffling behind you, and then with a loud clunk, you heard his codpiece drop to the ground.

“Good girls are treated sweetly,” he shoved your pants down. He pawed at your ass, tugging at one cheek, pulling at it, spreading -

Oh.

_Oh._

You felt as your breath was knocked out of your chest with the sudden realization of what your consequences were going to be.

“Boba,” you whined. “I didn’t mean -“

He waited a moment before asking, “Have you been good?” 

You felt a lump in your through. You blinked a few times and lowered your gaze to the ground.

“Answer me.”

“No…”

His cock was warm against you - you jumped a little at the sudden movement as he ground his hips against your ass.

“Louder.”

All you could manage was a weak whimper in response. That wasn’t good enough for him apparently - he pushed further into the wall, the stone biting into your cheek. 

“You’re being disobedient,” he threatened, giving your ass a rough spank in warning.

“N-no, I haven’t been good,” you sputtered. “I should have listened, I shouldn’t have t-touched you like that, in, in there.”

“You should’ve.”

He held up his hand in front of your mouth, poking your lip with his middle finger. Boba didn’t even have to say anything for you to gather up all the spit in your mouth to lick his gloved hand, wetting it as much as possible. 

“Oh, there’s my good girl,” he said as he pulled away his hand to stroke himself a few times. “I was starting to wonder where she had run off to - you know exactly what to do.”

His head prodded at you entrance - not quite the one you were hoping to when you started teasing Boba in that shitty cantina. You let out a whine, but Boba just shushed you.

“You need to be quiet, little thing.” He moved against you, taking his time as he ground his hips against yours, pushing further and further up inside of you. “ **We’re in public, you know**.”

And then Boba was fucking you up against the wall, every thrust deep and fucking brutal, not a single care given to how tight it was and how sharp it felt. His cock split through you, and Maker, you wish you could actually feel him this deep inside of your cunt. 

You whined his name. 

“Can I help you, girlie?” He grunted, his thrusts growing lazy for a moment, his words coming out in short pants. 

“Please,” you said, “Please, I’m sorry, just let me -”

He stopped moving for a moment, almost considering your plea. Then he resumed his brutal pace, snapping his hips against yours as hard as possible. Your head fell back against his shoulder as you let out a little whimper. 

But you felt his hand snake around your waist and dip down to tease around your neglected and throbbing clit all the same. He chuckled darkly in your ear as you cried out a lot louder than you had meant to. 

“Oh, little thing, did you just need me to pay attention to you inside?” His thrusts were getting rougher, he was getting closer and he continued to toy with you. “Was that what was making you misbehave?”

“Yeah,” you mewled. “That- that’s all, oh, all I wanted.”

“So frustrated that I wasn’t taking care of this -” He started to pick up his pace, rubbing tight, rough circles over your bundle of nerves. “Do you want to cum?” 

“O-oh, fuck, please,” you begged, all pride discarded at his feet. “That’s all I w-want, please, Boba.”

He let out a tense noise through gritted teeth. “You’re lucky I like you so much.” 

He worked your cunt, still thrusting behind you. You thought you saw someone pass the alley out of the corner of your eyes. You didn’t even have the spare thoughts to panic, completely overwhelmed by the bounty hunter inside of you.

“You can cum,” he barked, “Let’s go, make it quick.”

Boba built you up quickly, not even bothering to dangle you over the edge like he normally did. Your orgasm crashed over you, taking your breath and robbing you of everything around you except the feeling of his two gloved fingers working you through your release. You bit down on the inside of your cheek until you tasted the copper sensation of your own blood - you wanted to scream so fucking badly for him. 

His last couple of thrusts into your ass were bruising - he fucked with all of the strength and reserve he had until he was growling in your ear as he came. Boba’s hand left your wrists to steady himself against the brick wall. 

“Thank you,” you breathed, remembering your manners as he started to pull out. He patted your ass lightly.

“Have I ever not taken care of you?” Boba huffed as he wiped his dripping cum off of your thigh. He tugged your pants and undergarments, and his helmet bumped into the side of your head for a moment - a makeshift Keldabe kiss. 

It didn’t go unrecognized. 


End file.
